Bitter Tongues
by Chibi Pyralspite
Summary: When Kurt wears a dress to school, Puck is less than happy with it.


**Bitter Tongues**

His eyes flickered at the black lace; he didn't think his lover was serious. That outfit, with those shoes? Sure he had worn a corset to school before…but this was pushing it.

The class watched as Kurt Hummel came into the room, all eyes staring at him as if he were a loon right out of an asylum. No one believed he would wear a dress to school, but in the last four days a dress seemed to be the least of their worries.

Puck seemed to be the one who gave him the most attention though. He always thought Kurt looked like a girl. His hair, his body, his style and now, as his honorary lover (or so Kurt had called it), Puck was beginning to think more so with the extravagant and eccentric outfits.

His dark eyes closed tightly, reopening to see if the scene had changed. No one was laughing; no one even made a sound. They were in disbelief; even the teacher did not see this coming. What male would wear a dress to school? Well, what gay male would wear a dress to school?

"Wh-what are you wearing?" A brave soul finally stepped up and asked, hoping for an explanation.

"A dress." Those were Kurt's only words.

He moved to his seat, sitting down and pushing the skirt down so it didn't get ruffled and he wouldn't have to sit on. Kurt thought nothing of the way people were staring at him: his hair straightened down with hairspray, a black flower in his hair from a headband, black velvet gloves which he had borrowed from Tina. The dress was even one of Tina's; just with Kurt's own personal touches. Lace. He also noticed Puck couldn't stop staring at him. Maybe it was the high heel boots he was wearing that easily contrast with the color and delectability of himself in it. Well, that's what Kurt hoped Puck was thinking.

Kurt loved the attention from Puck.

By the time a short meeting for Glee had come along, everyone in the room was going along with business like normal. No one seemed phased by Kurt's outfits anymore. It was a normal, everyday thing for them now. Some of the girls even loved Kurt's outfits. No one could pull off Lady Gaga better than him. Tight, formfitting outfits just worked in his favor. It made Puck jealous to see all the other men and women staring at him. No mattered if they were staring for goods reasons or not.

After the meeting Puck finally had the courage to ask Kurt about his…outfit. He only mentioned to blurt out, "What are you wearing?!"

"Do you like it? Tina helped me with it." His hands gestured up the lace leggings and legs. It was better than the obvious answer of what it was. A dress.

"You don't wear a dress to school. You're a boy."

"I'm an honorary girl you know. I can also dress how I want; it's my body."

Puck sighed; he had no clue what to say to him now. The entire eccentric and obscene outfits only started after he had gotten into a fight with Kurt and said words he didn't mean. Telling Kurt that he belonged to him, his body was his (since he was the first to take it). Kurt felt Puck should be punched and thrown into a dumpster after he said that to him.

"What does your dad say when he sees you leaving the house every morning?"

"He doesn't see me or he's not home. Sometimes I even have Tina bring me my outfits and change during class." He perked up the collar on the dress.

"Well take it off."

"Why? Can't handle the attention I'm getting?" He shook his head.

"People think you look ridiculous. Not to mention, you've been doing it all week. What do you think people are saying about you? Hey look, there's the gay kid who? I thought you didn't want people to know you were gay"

"I dress like this every day." He was ignoring most of what Puck had said to him, everyone already knew he was gay. What would be ridiculous is if I ran around school half naked in heels." Puck liked that idea, "You don't respect me at all, and you act like I'm just like all the other gay guys in the world."

"Babe, I'm sorry, but you've got to talk to me about this. I can't have everyone paying attention to you."

"It's my body."

Puck sighed, "Kurt…are you still taking me home?"

"If you want me to…" He folded his arms, looking steadily down at his heels.

The card ride home was awkward. They didn't speak to each other, but there were a few times where Puck spoke Kurt's name, only to shake his head and quit what he was thinking. He didn't know exactly what to say without making Kurt feel offended again, he felt Kurt was too hard-headed sometimes.

The thing was, Kurt never understood why Puck didn't want Kurt wearing such obscene outfits.

Kurt was his, no one else's.

Kurt pulled up to Puck's house. He lived on the corner of a decent neighborhood. Born and raised with his sister and his mother who both weren't fans of Kurt. The speculation was that he wasn't Jewish, wasn't a girl- and his outfits he wore were less than pleasing. Puck's mom always knew that one day it would happen, when it didn't bring home a Jewish girl.

"We need to talk." Puck spoke when Kurt turned off the engine.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He took the keys from his car.

"No, but we need to talk." He opened his door. "Come on inside, no one's home."

Kurt opened his door, following puck out to his house. He slowly followed inside, walking casually towards the front door. Once inside Kurt had left off to Puck's room, dodging furniture that belonged to Puck (Kurt insisted on cleaning Puck's room). The only three things left were a chair, a dresser-filled with sexual toys-and a bed-which to have sex on-covered in fresh, austere white sheets and blankets.

Puck came into the room after putting his stuff down on the kitchen table. He watched Kurt take off his jacket and placed it on the chair. "I-" Kurt started, cut off by Puck's lips.

"I've wanted to fuck you all day long. You made me so hard when I saw you walk into class today, high heels, lace." He breathed in his scent heavily. Lavender.

"I thought-" He was cut off again, Puck's tongue stroking fervently against Kurt's. When he let go, Puck only pushed him onto the bed. "I don't want a bunch of kids looking at you the way I look at you when I see you wear such outfits. Your body is mine."

"Noah…that's not…"

"No, Kurt. Don't say a word. We're doing this my way, Kurt." Puck grabbed the binds that were against his bed frame, pulling them down to tie Kurt's hands. He didn't protest and at the same time he didn't love the idea. He watched as Puck moved, grabbing items from his dresser and turning the light off which left only the sunset coming in through the blinds.

"What are you doing?" He asked, not feeling as promiscuous today.

"Nothing."

Puck came back over to the boy, hand traveling under the dress, up the lace on his thighs. It felt nice. Really nice. His hand pressed against the head of Kurt's hard cock (which was pressed tightly against himself in the underwear he wore). He pulled down the underwear, the toy in his hand being pushed in with-slight lubrication-into Kurt making him groan and arch forward.

Kurt knew all the aspects of toys, how to hold out an orgasm, how to prevent it from happening. Puck certainly wasn't going to let him this time. It was the first time in a month they would have sex, and he wasn't letting the time go to waste.

Clicking the device Kurt almost writhed against the bed sheets, it was pressed against his insides so nice and tight, expanding and vibrating. If it wasn't for Puck being there he would have came within seconds of the toy being inserted and not even turned on. He tried to keep himself from moaning out incoherent words, watching as Puck began to unbutton Kurt's top layer of his dress, leaving him in a thin black top and petticoat to match.

Puck pushed his knee into Kurt's cock, making him bite his lip. He couldn't stand the pressure with his hands tied, half naked, and his cock wanting more attention than it could take. He began mumbling words.

"What was that? What did you say?" Puck chuckled, knowing fully well what he was saying.

"Use…your mouth…" Kurt had tried hiding his face by leaning into his shoulder.

Puck gave a wicked smile, pushing the petticoat up against Kurt's waist; the button was pressed again making Kurt's body pull against his binds. This was the same time Puck's hand wrapped around Kurt's cock, mouth moving down, and tongue flicking over the head. He was use to the taste, Kurt was use to his. Side note: No deep kissing after oral on both partners.

His tongue dipped into the slit, fingernail embedding into it. Kurt had been crying out, mewling sounds that had always made Puck hard. Tonight was different though. His hand twisting and tightening around his cock, mouth inching down the boy's shaft, moving up and down, trying to take more into his mouth each time.

"Noah…" Kurt's voice came.

"Hm?" His voice vibrated against his cock, making Kurt hold back moans.

"Sto-" He arched at the feeling of the pump expanding again, cock going deeper into Puck's mouth.

Puck chuckled, lifting himself up. "What do you want me to do? What does your heart desire, babe?"

"Get it out of me!" He squirmed, "I want your cock dammit!" He couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, his hands pushed Kurt's legs back, One condition." He reached and untied the binds on Kurt's hands. "The toy stays in."

Kurt whined, watching as Puck entered into him, slowly pacing himself. He had never had sex with something else already inside of him.  
He could feel Puck was just waiting to push the device, to make it expand his insides even wider. He could it already, feel it push inside of him deeper, and when it went as far as it could, Puck pressed the button.

Kurt's fingernails dug into Puck's skin as he began to thrust in and out, the toy pressing against his inside with each thrust. He moaned out, "Noahhh," a few times, whining, begging for him to take it out and go faster at the same time. The pressure inside of his body made his voice so heavy with need and lust that Puck couldn't take it anymore.

Puck kept his finger on the button, continuously thrusting into him, pushing the pump into his spot. He prevented Kurt from coming by wrapping the wire of the device against his cock.

"Take it out…" Kurt squirmed at the feeling of the cords against him. Bad idea.

He felt Puck pull out and his fingers dip inside of him, pulling gently at the other end of the toy (still expanded). When the toy came out he pushed back in, hitting into him better than that toy could do in the first place. He just liked to watch Kurt writhe against sheets.

When Puck heard a car door slam, he stopped. His mother and sister were home.

Kurt pulled against Puck, wrapping his arms around his neck as if he was holding on for dear life. "Don't fucking stop."


End file.
